Talk:CEDA
CDC CEDA appears to also take some responsibilities that an organization like the CDC (Centers for Disease Control) would do, like scientific research of the virus. And now L4D2 calls it "The Green Flu", it could be that Valve is borrowing some things from this year's Swine Flu stuff. Also, coincidentally, CDC's HQ is in Atlanta, GA!-- 20:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That is certainly interesting to note, given the timing of the game development around the 09 swine flu scare (I've heard it called "flying pig flu" by some outlets, due to the extreme unlikelihood of american, european and asian, pig, bird and human flu strains combining so well without intervention like bio-engineering or sloppy factory farming) valve could be taking a satirical shot at the growing sentiment amongst conspiracy theorists on the web that FEMA is setting up "concentration camps" to 'quarantine' people who refuse to take a shot for a flu that killed far less people than normal seasonal flu. One doesn't have to look far on the web to find people exclaiming that they want to "take our guns away", that the army are practicing "swine flu drills", etc.-- 12:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) To Do * Get a better better image of the CEDA logo. More close-up --President Eden 20:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Did anyone see the CEDA logo where someone drew a skull around it, in game? I swear I saw something like that but I can't remember where. If it exists, it would be nice to get a picture of it to help illustrate the public's dislike of CEDA.Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 17:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Quick Note CEDA stands for Civil Emergency Defense Agency.(Look closely at the many "Quarantine" posters throughout the game.)-- 00:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) : I'll add it to the article, thanks. --HarrisonH 00:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Umbrella Corp? Why does the article say they might be like Umbrella in the Resident Evil series?CEDA seems more like USA's FEMA.(And if you change the "C" to an "F" and change the "D" to a "M",It spells FEMA.)-- 19:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *Agreed, since the CEDA is obviously a federal/state emergency agency, and not a pharmaceutical company. I'd say the CEDA is less like an ersatz Umbrella Corp., and more like a parody/mockery of FEMA (maybe FEMA's performance in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina), and FEMA doesn't develop bioweapons, last I checked. I'd suggest that the last paragraph of the article be removed. 20:39, 14 December 2008 (UTC) *if you actually watched the Resident Evil films you would know that the bio reserch they did was secret in an underground "Hive" 9 out of 10 homes contains its products this could also be the case with CEDA. When the T-Virus spread to Racoon City Umbrella took steps to try and quarantine it just as CEDA are trying to help stop the spread of the infection possibly because they are to blame for releasing it. RawR Spongey 16:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah but Umbrella didn't put up Safety Checklists,post a bunch of evac points,and a instuctions for what to do if your infected.Umbrella wanted to keep the T-Virus contained,but they also sent in grunts for the sole purpose of gathering battle data on their "creations".If CEDA created the virus,then why have they failed to contain it?Besides,CEDA appears rather clueless about the infection,unlike Umbrella.If CEDA really made the infection,they would have known that a chain-link fence wouldn't stop them unless they added barbed wire to it.(Even then,it would only stop common infected.)-- 22:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Besides, I doubt that the article page is the right place to put speculation on CEDA's role, other than what has been shown in the game, to contain the infection and give aid to anyone uninfected. There is 1 undeniable similarity between Umbrella and CEDA that you have to consider. Their symbols. They have a similar appearance. Umbrella's is the Red and White X's while CEDA's is a type of Y (3 points) crossed with a Triangle (3 points).Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 17:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) vandals are messing with CEDA name! Vandals said what CEDA stands for is "Cock Eating Dick Agents". I really think someone should really watch over this page...--Phoenix Marathon 02:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : IP:24.62.218.230 is going around adding sexual remarks to every page he can find. He needs to be blocked. Diachronos 02:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) As a wise man once said I Hate Vandals --User:Donkeykongbowser Get these images into the article I found them on the web, some guy made a remake of the CEDA posters, these look clean- http://gallery.neoseeker.com/Machienzo/photostream/3146253595 LichLord95 14:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :They aren't from the game itself, or from Valve, so we're not putting them up. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Evacuation Centers Sperate Article I was thinking there should be a separate page for Evacuation centers. However, I need more pictures of the evacuation centers. I could than remove the evac list form the CEDA page and it would look a little better. I wouldn't mine having one for the CEDA page though.--Verno 02:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) =OH SHI --= I added a Quote from Nick to the "CEDA" Page, and for some Reason it's messed up the Titles and I don't know how to sort it! Little help? 20:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Edit @ 20:36, OK, nevermind, I think I fixed it all now. But for some Reason, one of the Quote Symbols (") on the Nick Quote I made is appearing on a Separate Line, and I don't wanna mess about 'cause I may Risk messing up the Article again. Someone else wanna take it? :Fixed entire article, please, for the love of god, don't mess with paragraph sizes or the = characters around the headings. :3 Sera404 20:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Better yet, don't mess with Quotes! I think that'd do. I didn't even know I was doing HALF the Stuff you Mentioned. I thought I'd just Pop in a Quote from Nick (Took me a while to realize I needed to make a Separate Template for a New Quote), and when I looked at my work, I saw the First Title "How CEDA is Involved in The Infection (Or whatever)" and noticed it wasn't in Traditional Heading Coding like I saw before. Thought nothing of it 'til I scrolled down and realized that I'd decimated the Article Headings unintentionally O_X 20:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Spell :Was CEDA really what is up there because they mispelt Emergency. Kaeleth 10:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) CEDA Ragdolls Did anyone notice that the dead CEDA agents in white hazmat suits that appear as ragdolls throughout the L4D campaigns are already Infected? Perhaps they were shot and killed by the military, their security guards, or other CEDA agents because they were turning into Infected.--Riot Infected 14:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thinking of bile bombs...... I can imagine that stuff getting sprayed around by crop dusters/used in bombs meant for nerve gas. Pretty quick solution story-wise, don't you agree? Pronunciation I don't want to sound stupid or anything but me and my sister have been getting in a few fights lately over how it's pronounced. Can someone clarify? -- Twerdette :They pronounce it "See-dah" in-game. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) -- Twerdette Uninfected CEDA agent I recently edited the caption of the picture of the CEDA agent in the biohazard suit, to say he was infected, and not uninfected. It was edited back, because the person supposedly had proof he was uninfected because he provided the picture. Not wanting to start something over this, but it is impossible for there to be a model of an uninfected CEDA agent, because they are not featured in the game. Plus, the face is paper-white and the eyes have darkened circles under them. That man is infected. 02:23, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Is there possibly, a Canadian counterpart of America's CEDA? Do you think there could be a Canadian counterpart of the CEDA, working with the agency? knowing that the whole infection is located within North America--((presumably being in the infected parts of just the U.S.A., and possibly Canada as well?)). just saying.... True Patriot.6/9/2015(UTC)